


Wrap Your Legs Around My Waist

by AngelSkywalker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Stiles Stilinski, Boys In Love, Businessman Derek Hale, Businessmen, Chance Meetings, Chaptered, Cruising, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Desire, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lust at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexually Experienced Derek, Shy Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, To Be Continued, Top Derek, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress, inexperienced stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSkywalker/pseuds/AngelSkywalker
Summary: Derek Hale is a highly successful businessman. He'd gone through so much blood, sweat and tears to get to where he is today and yet... His success felt hollow. Empty somehow. He felt utterly lost. Unsure of his place in the world.Then on a fateful night he met a young bartender named Stiles. Beautiful alabaster skin. Soulful eyes. But what truly made Derek's heart skip a beat was that smile. It was the kind of smile that could stop traffic and undoubtedly had.Derek knew what he needed was the beautiful man with a heart-stopping smile on his bed...with his legs wrapped around his waist.





	Wrap Your Legs Around My Waist

 

                                                                       

It's such a perplexing feeling. Being in a crowded room yet feeling so completely, utterly alone. Kind of like being submerged underwater, unable to breathe, yet for some reason also unable to drown.  A weird sort of limbo.   

Derek was so over it. All the pomp and circumstance. All the extravagance of these soirées. He could never relate to anyone there. All these thin-skinned men, with soft hands and weak handshakes. Born with a silver spoon in their mouths. He couldn't handle their arrogance and conceit.   

Sitting at the bar counter he looked on glumly at nothing in particular as the party went on and on.  

He was a highly successful and sought-after event planner for major companies and as such was expected to socialize with his clients.  Unfortunately, more often than not the clients and their guests turned out to be conceited douchebags.   

He'd had to crawl out of the dirt of living on the street.  Go through so much blood, sweat and tears to get to where he is today and now his success felt hollow. Empty somehow. He felt utterly lost. Unsure of his place in the world.    

He scowled down his drink and set it down loudly on the bar counter. Too loudly.  For a second, he thought he might even break the glass.  He gulps. Hard. Muscles tensing. He'd become very aware that everyone nearby had turned around to look at him.    

 _The fuck you're looking at!_ He'd give anything to be able to shout out at their faces.  

But he's got a business to run, and people depending on him so he just keeps his head down and curls his hands into fists underneath the bar table. Trying to reel back his anger.  His heart is beating like a battle drum in his chest. Reverberating through his entire body. He's pretty sure his face is red and that he's shaking a bit which only makes him even more self-conscious.  He wasn't even drunk, just angry at the fact he had to attend this circle-jerk of a party.   

  

 _Breathe. Just Breathe._ He coaxes himself trying to steady his heart rate.   

  

"Hey man, you ok? You seem a little grumpy there...” Came a warm, friendly voice from behind the bar counter in front of him.   

Startled, he looked up and saw what looked like a goddamn angel. Beautiful skin like ivory. Kind eyes. But what made his heart skip a beat was that smile. The kind of smile that could stop traffic and undoubtedly had.   

"Uuuhh... Yeah. Everything's fine." Derek sputtered, feeling disarmed by the stranger's sweet hazel eyes.   

"Hmmm it’s odd... I've never seen you here before" said the cute bartender as he wiped down the counter while keeping eye contact with him.   

"You sure about that? Feels like I'm here too often if you ask me" Derek retorted, feeling his anger subside little by little, no doubt thanks to the beautiful man that stood before him.   

"Yeah... I'd definitely remember you if I'd seen you" the young man simpered, his cheeks going a little red and his eyes dashing down to look at the counter.   

 _Oh_ _I see. Uh-Huh._ Derek realized. The bartender's body language was giving everything away. The flushed cheeks. The subconscious lip biting. The inability to hold eye contact for too long. It was so obvious it was kind of adorable.  

 _This_ _guy's_ _into me, Derek_ thought. He could easily tell. It was clear as day.   

"Oh really, why's that? Derek teased smugly, swiping his thumb across his lips.  

"Well... I... I'd just remember you that's all" the stranger stuttered, running his fingers through his brown tresses as if to make sure his hair is looking good.   

"What's your name cutie?" Derek cooed.   

He wasn't expecting to find himself flirting with a very desirable young man on this wretched evening but it sure was a welcome change in pace and scenery.   

"I'm Stiles" the beautiful boy beamed after a short pause, once more flashing that heart-stopping smile.   

The kindness and innocence in his eyes sends a rush of blood straight to Derek's groin. This boy really was like an oasis in a desert full of douchebags.   

"I'm Derek. You've worked here long Stiles?" Derek questioned, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the counter.   

"About 6 months.... Ehhhh it's alright! The music's good. The people tip well and there's some cute guys occasionally which I appreciate" Stiles chirped, putting away the washcloth he'd been cleaning the counter with.   

"You wouldn’t find most of them cute if you talked to them for more than five minutes though..." Derek scoffed, shifting uneasily in his seat.   

"Oh. Why is that?" Stiles quizzed, pouting his pretty lips.   

"Well... they're the sort of people that look down on others. That take joy in making people feel small and unimportant." Derek murmured looking down at Stile's reflection on the shiny counter.   

"Is that why you looked so unhappy before? Stiles asked innocently.   

The question hits Derek like a hammer on the head. He was pretty unhappy. But he could barely admit it to himself. Deep down he knew himself well enough to know, that on some level, he was unwilling to address the fact that change was desperately needed in his life.   

"Yeah... I guess so" He sniffled, looking once more into those mesmerizing hazel eyes.   

"Don't let them get you down" Stiles said, placing his hand on top of Derek's on the counter to comfort him.   

The unexpected touch makes Derek tingle all over. He feels himself getting hard almost instantly and shifts in his seat to cross his legs over.   

"What other people think doesn't matter" Stiles said, smiling softly.  

He studies Stile's face intently. Derek knew his gaze was incisive and the boy bites his lips, never breaking the eye contact with him. It's strangely potent and intimate. Just a simple touch and an unbroken glance.   

 _This boy will be mine tonight._ He makes the promise to himself right then, right there.   

"So... what are your plans after your shift?" Derek hummed, a cocky smile on his face.   

"Nothing... yet" Stiles blurted, a blush clearly forming on his cheeks again.   

"Well, I'm staying right here at the hotel. Room 77" Derek purred, and gave the beautiful man a loaded smile.   

Stiles visibly shivered at that.   

 _The boy wants it. He needs it._   It was so obvious to Derek. He could practically smell the desire in him. It was so intoxicating.   

  

"I'll see you around cutie" Derek winked knowingly.   

  

**_To be continued..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this short and sweet beginning! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
